psychonautsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobby Zilch
Robert "Bobby" Zilch (age 12) is the camp bully at Whispering Rock. He is instantly recognizable by his enormous orange hairdo, his pale blue skin, and his truly atrocious dental hygiene. He is voiced by Doug Giorgis. Story Already at the beginning of the story, it becomes apparent Bobby is a jerk by the way he tries to frighten Dogen with his story about the lake monster. Before reaching the Coach's class, Raz meets Maloof, who gives him the Smelling Salts, an item used to escape from mental realms. Bobby drops in on them (flanked by his henchman Benny) planning to beat up Maloof, but Raz stands up for him. Needless to say, Bobby does not appreciate this display of bravery. Bobby much later stops bullying Maloof, but only after a thankful Mikhail threatens to horribly maim him for it near the parking lot. In Basic Braining, when Raz and Bobby are stuck in front of a flame together, Bobby kicks his colleague off a platform, irritated by the entire exercise. He then proceeds to taunt him by doing an odd little dance. Later in the level, he tries to shoot Raz with the bunker gun, and then blocks his path on a rail, only to be simply punched off by Raz, who further gets back at him by taunting him with his own dance. After completing the lesson, Bobby gets into an argument with Razputin, until Sasha Nein shows up, and Bobby leaves, seemingly jealous that Raz will be receiving "advanced training." From this point on, he can be found telekinetically torturing fish by the docks with Benny, blocking the way to the Bathysphere. When Raz asks him about the Bathysphere, Bobby tells him that it is none of his business, and if Raz tries to go around him and Benny, Bobby will shove him backwards. In Milla's Dance Party, Bobby is one of your opponents in the levitation race and shows that he is a skillful levitator. After the level, Bobby can be found back on the docks, where Raz can taunt him about winning the levitation race. Later, he finds Nils flirting with an uninterested Chloe and insults Nils when he compliments Chloe. He then scares away Nils with a keen threat as Chloe looks on. It is then revealed that Bobby has a large crush on Chloe, stuttering and asking how she is doing. Chloe tells him that she needs to work on him, as they walk off together. In the Steam version of Psychonauts, there is an achievement for finding this easter egg called "Maybe it's the Hair" and is accompanied by an image of Bobby's hair and a subtitle of "Spy on Bobby's Love Life". Once Bobby has been rebrained, he hangs out around Chloe in Oleander's classroom to help her search for alien assistance, but not before he wishes for Raz to "have fun dying". In the end cutscene, he is sitting with Chloe and tears up when Ford tells the campers that Raz received his courage from someone else, that being his father. Bobby later comically gapes in shock when Raz is presented with the chance to be a Psychonaut. Psychic Abilities *Telekinesis: Used it to grab fish he and Benny could torture. * Levitation: He proves himself to be a very skilled levitator, being the hardest opponent to defeat during the Race. He will fight Raz tooth and nail to come in first, and he is usually right behind Raz, meaning one slip-up, and Bobby will easily pass Raz and perhaps win, which will reset the Race. Trivia *Using Clairvoyance reveals he sees Razputin as a punching bag. *Showing him Sasha's Button makes him hysterical, suggesting he's had a bad experience with the GPC, where the button belongs. *Bobby is shown to have poor personal hygiene as shown by his rotten teeth and when Pyrokinesis is used on him, he wonders what that horrible stench is. *When he kicks Raz off a cliff in the first level, his "eh-eh eh eh eh" taunt sounds similar to Maneater by Hall and Oates. **It also sounds similar to the song "Bird is the Word" by the American surf rock band "The Trashmen." Category:Characters Category:Campers Category:Enemies